


Sunrise

by novembermond



Category: Alice Nine, SID (band)
Genre: Cigarettes, M/M, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto and Aki wait for the sunrise, passing the last hour with kinky times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

The night air was slightly chilly, but not enough to make Hiroto want to go back inside. They were sitting outside on Hiroto’s balcony, a table with almost forgotten Whisky glasses in between them, the ice cubes melting slowly.

“Less than an hour until sunrise”, Aki said, cigarette smoke streaming from his mouth. “You still not tired?”

Hiroto shook his head. “You thought I was going to fall asleep and then you could carry me back inside and sleep as well, didn’t you?”

Aki gave a throaty laugh. “You said that.”

The small guitarist turned to look at his friend in the dim light. He was about to ask him if he was cold, because he could see Aki’s erect nipples, but then the nipple piercing distracted Hiroto. “Did it hurt?” he blurted out.

“Uh?” Aki looked down, following Hiroto’s gaze. “Oh that. Hurt like fuck.” He gave a dreamy smile which didn’t match his words at all.

“Then why would you do it if it gives you pain?”

“It’s the good kind of pain, you see.”

Hiroto didn’t see. Aki laughed at the other one’s knitted eyebrows. “You’re so innocent and cute.”

“Shut up. You sound like Shou!” Hiroto got enough of that teasing from his own band.

“Aw. Do you want me to show you?” Aki got up from his seat and straddled Hiroto. The guitarist’s skeptical gaze was met with a reassuring smile. “Not gonna harm you, promise.” A short kiss distracted Hiroto from whatever else Aki was doing as his tee was shoved up and suddenly there was a sharp hot pain on Hiroto’s chest. It lasted only a heartbeat and by the time Hiroto had flinched away there was only a vague memory left. Aki took a drag of the cigarette he’d almost burned Hiroto with.

“It’s enough to pump adrenalin through your body, but not enough to hurt you. And then…” He reached for the glass and fished a half melted ice cube out. “This.” He dragged the cube over Hiroto’s chest.

“Oh!” Hiroto was too busy with the sensations going through his body to come up with much of an answer, but Aki didn’t seem to expect one anyway. He chuckled.

“Like it?” He removed the guitarists’ shirt for better access. After some more melting ice and a few flicks of ash, Hiroto was sure he liked it very much. The bulge in his pants was definite proof of it. He gave Aki some sloppy kisses to show his appreciation. Behind Aki, the first sun rays were appearing, slowly tinting the dark blue lighter. Hiroto had planned to make pictures of it, but Aki was sufficiently distracting.

“I’m amazed how you can make a perversion of anything in your reach.” Hiroto mumbled. He had thought playing around with pleasurable pain would involve hitting with a whip or something like that. Aki was always good for a surprise.

“Oh, this is nothing, really.” Aki gave him a broad grin.

“Is that so? Because, you know, I have this foot massager thingy in my bedroom and we could warm up a bit inside after the sunrise…” Well, sometimes Hiroto was also good for a surprise.

~the end~


End file.
